Izumo Kusanagi
is the oldest and second strongest member of Homura, putting his strength just beneath Mikoto Suoh's. Appearance Izumo is a tall man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He often wears a pair of purple rimmed sunglasses with lavender tinted shades. Izumo wears a long sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar, of which there is a red scarf tied around it, under a black jacket. He wears blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a unique, layered buckle, and black shoes, which are adorned with a white padding on the nose. Personality Izumo is a very composed individual, reacting calmly even in dangerous or extreme situations. He retains this trait even when in the midst of a battle. However, because of his nature, others often tend to be intimidated by him.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 27 Additionally, he is quite intelligent and knowledgeable of the people or things around him. Izumo has a fairly extensive knowledge of people's backgrounds. Like his superior Mikoto Suoh, Izumo is an avid smoker. History One day, Shōhei Akagi entered the HOMRA building, requesting to join Homura. Izumo, who was polishing glasses at the moment, greeted him, having recognized the young man as the same one who applied to join sometime earlier. While the others in the group familiarized themselves with Shōhei, Yata made an intimidating comment towards him, which caused Izumo to scold the senior member. Afterwards, Izumo accompanied Shōhei and the others to Mikoto's room, and thus, they witnessed his inauguration into Homura.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 3-6K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 The group then celebrated Shōhei's entrance to their group, with Izumo commenting that he didn't think Shōhei would actually pass. He then expressed annoyance after he heard Shōhei and Bandō shout in the building.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 19-20 Several days later, Shōhei left the building on a rainy day, after which Totsuka spoke to Izumo about how he tended to worry the others. Izumo said that they seem to have gotten used to things. Then, he asked whether they should be worrying about a then-intoxicated Bandō, who started to disrupt the peace in the building. Calmly, Izumo beat him into a more composed state and asked if he would like to share anything with them; intimidate, Bandō submits. Izumo is then explained why Bandō disliked Shōhei so much and tried reasoning with him, even telling him that his hate was one-sided. However, his words apparently did not reach Bandō.K Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 26-35 Later that evening, Izumo and Bandō were approached by Masaomi Dewa, one of their fellow Homura members.K Manga: Chapter 1, Page 36 Izumo and Totsuka learn that Shōhei apparently joined Homura just to protect his friend from kindergarten, who had recently dated a member of the drug dealing gang, Rakshasa. Totsuka laughed at the thought that Shōhei would attempt to rescue his friend alone, though Izumo does not think the same, saying that power comes with responsibility, and that if people took power lightly, it would bring major headache.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Izumo and the others of Homura headed to a Rakshasa warehouse; it was the same one that both Shōhei and Bandō were in, albeit grievously wounded. When Mikoto scolded Shōhei, Izumo playfully teased him by asking whether the event reminded the King of his own past experiences, to which Mikoto, slightly annoyed, told him to shut up. Then, the rest of Homura disposes of Rakshasa and frees their comrades, as well as Shōhei's friend.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Afterwards, back in the bar, Izumo complains about how Bandō and Shōhei would most likely not clean up after their messes despite the amount of trouble they caused. He also noticed how passionate Totsuka's become with his photography hobby.K Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 Sometime after the Rakshasa event, everyone in Homura gathered in a park to play a game of baseball, including Izumo. He announced to Yata when Mikoto was batting, and after the King had his turn, commented how it wasn't much of a game with him playing.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 4 The game was eventually disrupted with the arrival of Maria Yubikiri, forcing one of Homura's members, Yō Chitose, to flee. Eventually, he was caught by Totsuka and Masaomi. Shortly after, Izumo called Totsuka's cell phone before handing it to Mikoto, then back to him. Izumo explained to Chitose that Maria was both an assassin and a Strain. He and Chitose speak for a little longer before both end the call. Shōhei asked Izumo how he could know such information but was told by the latter that it was a trade secret.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 12-16 Later, when a wounded Totsuka returned to the bar, where he received a bandage for his neck injury, he explained about his encounter with Maria. Izumo asked whether he learned what he was told from Maria herself. When Totsuka stated he did, Izumo then laughed off how that appeared to be Totsuka's specialty, and that hopefully Maria doesn't kill Chitose somehow.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 32-33 Almost two months after, Kōsuke found a young man in the rain and brought him to the bar. Izumo tried to get Kōsuke to take the man elsewhere, specifically his own house, but the young man argued that he cannot; additionally, Totsuka said that it was fine to have the "guest" with them.K Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-4 The man Kōsuke brought with him soon awakened. Intimidated to see strangers surrounding him, the young man snapped at Yata after a rude comment he made towards him, insulting the Clansman for his height. Izumo, speaking in English, calmly scolded the young man, who then introduced himself as Eric Surt.K Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 4-7 The next day, while Izumo was doing some cleaning around the bar, Bandō and Yata began to brawl following a rude comment by Eric aimed towards the smaller Clansman. He asked Eric whether he actually didn't have anywhere to go but did not receive an answer. While continuing to clean the building, Eric then asked him and Kōsuke whether they were part of the Homura, and then who the strongest member was. Kōsuke explained that Mikoto and then Izumo were the two strongest. Izumo added himself that then Yata would have the most talent after them. When inquired about Totsuka, Izumo stated that he did not fight, though his sheer presence was enough to make most situations turn out for the better for them.K Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 14-18 Several days later, Izumo and his other Clansmen finished cleaning up most of the building, save for a room on the bottom floor. They head down to do so.K Manga: Chapter 4, Page 24 Later, however, Izumo headed to Mikoto's room where he discovered that the King charred part of the wall with his Aura. Such a discovery shocked Izumo. Mikoto simply apologized though Izumo remained upset with the King.K Manga: Chapter 4, Page 32 Plot Following the attack of fellow member Tatara Totsuka, Homura launches an "interrogation" on a gang leader residing in one of the city's hotel suites, with Izumo leading a team to stage the inside operations. They manage to break inside just quick enough for Yata to stage out his part, which is to beat up the gang members inside. The then group waits for Mikoto and Anna to arrive and begin the "interrogation". While they await the two's arrivals, Izumo takes the time to research on their captive, additionally telling said interrogate to take his time to remember anything he could tell the group. Soon after, Mikoto and Anna appear, causing Izumo to comment on the former's earliness. The "interrogation" soon begins but the group is unable to scavenge any information, and so they leave. Izumo and the others are confronted by SCEPTER4 in the hotel's lobby and prepare to fight them. However, after unknown circumstances, Mikoto is locked up in jail, while the others return to their daily lives as members of Homura. It is not long after, however, that they find a person who coincidentally looks like their target, resulting in a pursuit of the white-haired teenager. Izumo joins Yata, Rikio and Shōhei in the chase; together, they corner him in an alley, where Izumo attacks with fireballs ignited from the sparks of his cigarette. However, their target is saved by the unexpected Kuroh Yatogami, causing Izumo to take action with their Plan B. Later that day, an unidentified individual hijacks the city's network, displaying a video of Tatara Totsuka being shot by the Homura's target. Izumo makes note of it. Izumo later leave for one of the group's vans, parked just outside some stores in the city. He arrives in time to see Shōhei hack back into the city's network to deliver a bounty request, specifically for the capture of Yashiro Isana. Afterwards, Izumo asks Anna about the teenager's location and is told that he's nearby. He then sends out a call to his fellow Homura members informing them of the new information. As they reply back to him, while having another smoke, Izumo wonders if they'll be alright.K Anime: Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Aura: As a member of the third most powerful Clan in Japan, Homura, in addition to being the second strongest member, Izumo possesses a fiery Aura, colored a yellow-orange. Izumo is able to use his Aura with the help of his cigarette's sparks, something that appears to be unique to him. *'Fireballs': After tossing a lit cigarette in the air, sparks from the burning end flare out, quickly transforming into dozens of controllable fireballs, which he can use to attack his opponents with. Upon hitting an object, a fireball explodes; this gives it a more bomb-like effect. Equipment Cell Phone: Izumo carries a cell phone with him. It has a red back cover and the insignia of Homura is engraved at the center, colored an even darker red. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Homura